The present invention relates to data storage, and more specifically, this invention relates to storing erasure code fragments prior to performing objectization on a file.
Object storage enables the storage and management of unstructured data in the form of objects. Within this object storage, a process called objectization is performed on files within the object storage in order to facilitate synchronization between metadata of the file and metadata of the object. Erasure code storage may also be implemented within the object storage as a safety precaution. During erasure code storage, a file is broken into a plurality of erasure code fragments that are stored within the object storage. Currently, however, objectization is only performed after verifying that all erasure code fragments have been stored within object storage, which may delay object access within the object storage.